


Gettin' Bi

by Lady_Slytherin



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Green Gables Fables
Genre: Gen, in which Phil talks about being bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Slytherin/pseuds/Lady_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil doesn't mean to come out by humming a song about bisexuality. It just sort of happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' Bi

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I threw together based off a tumblr post. (I've had an ao3 account for more than 5 years and I still don't know how to hyperlink oops.)

Phil tapped her pencil on her notebook and hummed. _So if you ask me how I’m doing, I’m feeling preppy, sprightly, spry. I’m g-g-g-g-gettin’ bi!_

“Wait a second,” Priscilla said from her place on the floor. “I know that song.”

The pencil almost slipped from her fingers. “You do?” Phil asked.

“I mean, I recognize it but I can’t remember what it is.” Priscilla groaned. “Okay, you have to tell me or this is going to drive me crazy.”

Phil bit her lip. It’d be weird not to tell, right? She should just say it. But if she did, Priscilla would _know,_ and then she might have to tell the others, and Anne would want her to talk about it on her channel probably, and oh God, why did she have to make this decision so quickly? Why couldn’t she just keep talking to Roy and Blake about it and leave everyone else out?

When the silence continued, Priscilla flung her body onto Phil’s bed. “If you force me to endure that obnoxious feeling of not knowing what song I’m thinking of I’m going to argue in favor of String Theory.”

Now that was just fighting dirty. “You know how outdated that is, right? _Everyone_ knows that quantum chromodynamics makes much more sense.”

“Phil, will you shut up about physics and just tell me what song it is?”

“Fine,” Phil said. She managed not to look down or do anything else that would indicate nervousness. “It’s called ‘I’m Gettin’ Bi. I think it’s from some TV show.”

“Yes!” Priscilla said. “ _That’s_ what I was thinking of!” She started to sing it, embarrassingly off-key. 

“How do you even know that song?” Phil demanded. “You’re not bi.” _Shit._ That was exactly the sort of slip-up she’d been hoping to avoid.

Priscilla gave her a Look. “I’ll have you know that bi and ace tumblr are allies in the war against Heteros,” she said. “Half of the major ace blogs have at least one biromantic admin. Anyway, how did _you_ hear about the song?”

“Roy,” Phil said quickly, which was actually true, come to think of it. “He referred to it as ‘musically amateur, but dealing with important real-life issues, even if that saxophone solo is the worst thing to happen since the airing of Glee.’”

“Pretentious asshole,” Priscilla said.

Phil laughed. “I’m pretty sure that’s part of his author bio for when he submits his short stories.”

“Figures.” Priscilla leaned over and pulled her own notebook off the ground, then resumed work on her homework.

Weird. Wasn’t she even going to bother to ask if Phil was bi? Not that Phil wanted to say anything, of course, but it was odd that it wouldn’t even come up. Actually, she’d been talking non-stop about Blake for weeks, and nobody had bothered to ask about that? Rude. Her friends really needed to take more interest in her life. Something had to be done.

“Yeah, it’s been really nice to listen to that song,” she said. “Since I’m realizing that I’m actually bisexual.”

Priscilla set down her notebook and pumped her fist. “Yes! Are we finally talking about this? Because I didn’t want to say anything until you were ready to tell me, but I’ve been waiting since you posted that video last month.”

Phil laughed. “It wasn’t very subtle, was it?”

“You couldn’t be subtle if you tried. Now, come on. I want _details._ ”

With a broad smile, Phil began to talk.


End file.
